Deadly Lovesick
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: It's been 3 days since she saw that. Now, she suffers sudden headaches, dizzyness and more. When she discoveres she has a rare sickness which might cost her life, her friends search for the only guy left that can (they say) cure her; only Aelita turns to another specific boy... Can she convince everyone (and him) that Ulrich IS Yumi's "cure"?
1. Broken-Hearted

**Hey there!**

 **This is my first Fan Fiction. Soon, I'll be making another one and (maybe) a third one. Sorry, but no spoilers to anyone! ;-)**

 **Anyway, let's continue:**

 _ **disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko (drat!)**_

 ** _Note: this story might contain some swear words. (MIGHT)._**

* * *

 **-Deadly Lovesick-**

I stood staring at them, not moving a muscle; he was telling her something and then they started laughing. Part of me hoped he wasn't talking about me: the last thing I wanted him to do was laughing about me with his…girlfriend? Acquaintance? Friend? Love of his life?

Whatever: I was his best friend; I can cope with whatever girl he's hanging out with. At least, that's what I told my other friends earlier at lunch:

F.

" _Did you hear the new gossip?" Odd had asked me, as I moved the chair of the seat in front of him with my feet and noisily slammed the tray on the table before sitting down._

" _Are you alright?" Aelita asked me. I nodded._

" _Just figured out I made a stupid mistake on my history test" I explained, visibly a little frustrated. (I'm still pondering over that stupid obvious mistake which will surely be the cause of my B+ Later on. Humph)_

 _Odd ignored my last lesson update, finished gulping his last mouthful (knowing his eating habits, I guessed by that sign that whatever he wanted to say was deadly important…at least for him) and lowered his voice: "Rumor is that HE's going out with the new girl from California! That's why he's never around when we need him!"._

" _Who's HE?" I asked, distractedly, picking at my salmon._

" _You know who I mean: your lover boy"_

 _Both mine and Aelita's fork dropped simultaneously from our hands. For a moment, I felt a hard lump in my throat; but it wore off after three seconds and a half._

" _Seriously?" Aelita stared, her eyes wide as plates as her hand cleaned her fork from the cheesecake its handle had dropped on._

" _Gossip doesn't lie" Odd smirked._

 _That was his latest proverb and for some reason it annoyed me more than all those he made about Ulrich and me._

" _It does sometimes" I told him, still thinking about that piece of news I just heard._

" _Sometimes it does" he said. "But we all know that 80% of non-supernatural rumors are true here at Kadic; I've got proof"._

 _Then he leaned closer to me and whispered, smirking: "So, what are you experiencing?"._

" _What_ should _I experience?" I asked, my eyes concentrating on the salmon plate. "He's a friend to me; that's it; how many times to we have to tell you three?" I glanced from the corner of my eye at the empty seat on Odd's left: Jeremy wasn't there. I wondered where he was for a minute or two, then figured out he was probably in his room, doing homework or something, since X.A.N.A. is long gone now._

 _Still, it was weird he wasn't here; maybe he missed the days he had a valuable excuse to not have lunch._

" _And, anyway" I said, staring at Odd with fiery eyes. "I'm fine_ _with whoever he hangs out with. IS THAT CLEAR?"._

 _Those last words surprised me: why did I even yell in the first place? Maybe it was the fact that Odd kept sustaining that the whole "just friends and that's it" concept I had with Ulrich months ago was a lie. Why did everybody keep saying that? Was it so evident that…_

 _I mentally shook my head as a self-answer and picked up the tray: I wasn't hungry anymore._

 _As I walked towards the garbage can, Ulrich walked by holding hands with the new girl. She was smiling and had a look in her eyes…that look was in_ his _eyes_ _, too…_

 _As I threw my tray as deep as I could in the garbage can, I felt as though I was about to scream or grab a pistol and murder everyone which came in two feet near me; I felt as though I could've dumped the garbage can on his and his new friend's head…Instead, I ignored the two and walked away._

 _Later that day, Odd had sent me a text as soon as class finished: "Park bench ASAP. U-know-who's with "date""._

 _I walked to the bench, unsure if I wanted to follow them. Aelita met me there, with the guys; Odd pointed at the "couple-to-be" (we all believed they weren't actually dating...for now) with wide eyes._

 _Since that minute, it was all "mission: impossible" as me and my friends started to follow our best friend and his new pal around the school._

F.

"So, how's it going?" Aelita asks me, bringing me back to the present. We are now behind a big tree in the school yard, near the Administration Building, and Jeremy and Odd are watching us from a bench not too far away. Aelita's fiddling with her phone, probably texting Jeremy about something (or the "mission" progress).

As I said before, I'm staring at Ulrich and the girl, hidden behind the tree, but I've noticed that I'm not really good at hiding that much: for the last five minutes, guys passing near Ulrich pin-pointed me staring to him and it was thanks to my lucky star that I managed to disappear behind the tree every time it happened before he could see me.

"Can't hear them" I whisper in response. "But they're laughing about some…" I stop in mid-sentence, eyes locked on target: is it me or are they holding hands and staring weirdly in front of each other?

I see him say something to her, and my stomach jumps; it's a nasty jump, a "something-REALLY-bad's-going-to-happen" jump, not like that time when...ehm, never mind.

ANYWAY...

I hear Aelita sneak next to me to see what's going on; but that's all I hear, before I see them leaning closer…In my shock, I get away from the tree and walked away from it, eyes still looking at the Scene and hear the whole world silencing. I feel different, like never before; I feel angry, scared, sad, dead, furious, completely speechless…

I hear Aelita' distant voice as she tries to bring me back to life, but the words come muffled to my ears...

I hear my heart beating like a drum...a misfortune drum...

I hold my hands in two fists, my eyes unable to look any other direction besides in front of me and my whole body petrified...

I think Jeremy and Odd said something mean about him. No surprise: he had never told us, not even me, about his new friend…if I can now still call her that way.

I could hear jealousy creeping in me like a serpent, and the whole world disappear from my sight, leaving a big black hole where it was.

What is he thinking? Are they…They aren't…

I stare, relieved, as they stop, the anger dies down and I take a deep breath to calm down, and relax…but it doesn't last long…I see him slowly brush her cheek…

 _Oh, dear God!_ My inner voice exclaimed _Don't tell me…He's not…_

Two seconds, and the black hole which has replaced the courtyard crashes to smithereens before me. A sharp pain hit my heart in a way I could've never imagined, while everything that I could see became blurrier and blurrier…

I dropped to the ground on my knees, staring at the ground, wishing that this is all a bad dream and that when I wake up nothing would've happen…But everything remained as it was, that image burn in my brain for who knows how long. A day? A week? A year? I feel weak at the thought.

 _I want to die!_ I scream in my head, small tears running down my cheeks _I want him or me to die! I don't want to ever see him again! That pain…it's too much…_ I hold a hand over my heart: I was worried I'd get a heart attack or something, but the pain stopped suddenly, reminding me that I forgot to breath. I took three long deep breaths, hoping my body won't suffer for the few seconds of oxygen loss before.

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and I see Aelita, her sad, green eyes looking at me as though I was a lost puppy; she helps me on my feet. Then she looks at me for a few seconds and pulls me in a choking hug.

That was when the real, big tears came.

I cried quietly, thanking my lucky star no one but these people I've mentioned are close by: the last thing I want to deal with is a crowd of curious students, asking me what the heck had happened and laughing at yours truly, the "goth-like" girl crying like a baby on her friend's arms.

"Some friend! How could he?" I faintly hear Jeremy say.

"I'm ashamed of him: giving up like that without even trying" agreed Odd. "He's such a stupid jerk; and to think that I " _live"_ with him…".

The tears in my eyes continue to flow, with no sign of stopping, while Aelita give me a few pats on the back, sadly unable to comfort me, since she's never had this problem before.

Before she "released" me, I hear her say a few words with a pint of venom in her voice, addressed to either herself or me. The words made me feel sadder than before:

"I can't believe he did this to you and to us! We _knew_ that..."

She whispered other words which I wasn't able to hear.

After a few minutes of my friends trying desperately to cheer me up, I set off home, my heart (I sadly realized) probably broken.

When I shut the door of my room, (which was as a clear "I'm not in the mood for dinner" sign to my parents) I throw the bag on the floor and jump on the bed, staring at the ceiling and reaching for my MP3 player.

 _There's no reason to deny, no reason to cry,_

 _I broke your heart like you broke mine._

I slide my hand through the little, searching for a less sad song, but my lucky star had abandoned me, because the cheerful playlists refused to…well...play.

"Damnit!" I say to myself, and turn the darn thing off to get some sleep and forget everything.

But I can't sleep. My mind is full of dark thoughts, my eyes still want to cry and the pain Still bothers me a little.

I call Aelita: the phone rings and rings like mad, then it turns to voice-mail. I sigh and look at the names of the other contacts, wondering who to call at (*look at the clock*) 10:30 pm. I wince as I see Ulrich's name among them.

The phone shuts off when I was about to dial a number: damn battery!

I plug it in, stared at it and waited…for what? A call? A miracle? The sound of the alarm clock assuring me it's all a dream?

I climb back to bed and put my hand under the pillow, fishing for my diary. I find it, I open it and I write these words:

 _My nightmare became true: Ulrich is officially together with some birch wood table _

**(AN: I do not own the "birch wood table" expression. I thank the person who introduced it to me with a big smile :-D if you don't get what the heck it means, concentrate on "birch" and put a t...** **)** _._

 _Nothing can go worse than what I saw: they laughed, held hands and kissed in front of me, basically forming into a couple with me as a witness…And to think that sometimes I always hoped that…oh, never mind._

 _I still can't believe it: Ulrich Stern, you have broken your first heart. And Odd was more merciful than you are his first time. You know why? Because YOU, my dear "friend", have broken the last heart you'd EVER want to shred: your best friend Yumi's heart._

 _Ulrich, you really hurt me today. You don't even know how much you did, too._

Little did Yumi know that she didn't know either how much the pain will effect her.

* * *

 **Ok, this is the end…of the first chappie. If I can figure out how this thing works, I might be able to figure out how to put a new chappie. Stay tuned!**

 **SCL**


	2. Hard Day

**Hey there!**

 **So, here I am, left you all wondering what's gonna happen? No? Whatever.**

 **So, I'm writing while listening to inspirational music (A.K.A.: romantic music…even though, technically, ¾ of all the music is about love) for no particular reason... ANYWAYS…**

 **The story will be mostly in Aelita's POV. I'll give a heads-up if it changes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko (again: drat!). I only own the New Girl and the mentioned girl character.**_

 **Deadly Lovesick**

It's morning, the day after "What-must-not-be-mentioned" happened (Odd suggested calling what happened yesterday like that from last night, because, as he pointed out, just the thought sent shivers down everyone's spine; I'll tell you later why) and me and Jeremy are walking to our usual table, trays in hand; that's when we see a familiar purple and blond figure staring at his plate.

We stare back. Odd might like eating, but being there at 7:05 in the morning was NOT in his schedule.

"What are you doing here? At this hour?" I ask, sitting near him while Jeremy in front of him.

"Yeah, you HATE getting up early; Ulrich told us that, once, he had to put one of your shoes in front of your nose and say that there was only one waffle left in the whole world to wake you up" Jeremy chuckles at the thought of that memory.

Odd sulks even more and grabs a waffle from Jeremy's plate.

"Don't you say that jerk's name!" he said, loud enough for some people in the other table to look at us with a questioning look. I smile, reassuring them nothing's wrong.

Meanwhile, Jeremy is watching in disbelief as his friend eats the waffle he stole from him, but remains silent to avoid further ado.

Both me and him look Odd chewing slowly his waffle, waiting for him to crack up. At first, he just stands there without a word, still munching and determined to stay silent; then, I force the one-quarter-eaten waffle out of his hand and raise it as high as I can to avoid him from reaching it.

"Give it! Give it! Give the damn waffle, it's got my spit on it!" he starts to yell at me, reaching for the waffle.

I shake my head, a smirk of challenge on my face: "It can have hair, spit and all of the other DNA samples for all I care" I say, stretching my arm even higher.

Odd kneels down and decides to corrupt me: "I'll do your homework for a year if you give it back" he pleads.

"YOU? My homework?" Jeremy giggles in front of us, reminding me of his presence.

Odd shrugs: "I didn't say I'd do it right".

"Whatever: your precious waffle isn't coming back"

"I'll give you twenty euros of my pocket money"

"For a chewed waffle? Seriously? Is it a rare type of waffle or something?"

"I'll lend you ANYTHING you ask for without a word"

"You already do that to all of us"

"I'll…prepare a date for you and Jeremy"

"Tempting, but no"

"I'll…tell you my darkest secrets from A to Z"

"That's interesting; do you mind if a friend blackmails you from time to time?"

"Yes, especially if I'm attached to that friend..."

"Then no"

"I'll give you free rides on my new car, I'll give ya Kiwi, my house, my dorm, my clothes, anything, but gimme the waffle"

"Swear that, when you get it back, you'll tell us why you're sulking"

"Fine; now gimme!" he reaches for the waffle, but it escapes his fingers as I move it away.

"Not so fast" I smirk, feeling powerful against my scr- I mean, _svelte-_ friend. "Remember what happened last time in a similar situation? You just ignored your promise and got away with it. To have the waffle, you must write it down and sign it, ok?"

Odd nods at me, and fishes for a notebook and a pen in his trousers; then he writes under my watchful eye: "I, Odd Della Robbia, promise to tell why I'm sulking in exchange for the waffle I stole from Jeremy Belpois" and signs. He tore the note and gave it to me. I give him his "precious" waffle, much to his delight.

"Now, tell us" I say, as soon as he gobbles the thing.

Odd shrugs, takes a deep breath and lets it all out: "Well, after What-must-not-be-mentioned happened, I couldn't face Ulrich; so I finished my dinner quickly and went to bed really early".

I look at him, one eyebrow raised: Mother Nature had given Odd the ability to be able to stay awake until three in the morning without a single yawn, only to remain hours later in a deep sleep, unless you made him smell his shoes, or told him meatballs are banned from society or that Louise Fermont, the most popular girl in tenth grade, had fallen from him: going to bed early? He only did so on March 31st nights, you can guess why.

"Ok, I admit it, I sneaked in Jeremy's room and grabbed a sleeping pill" he explains.

I look at Jeremy with wide eyes: he takes sleeping pills? The look he gives me back suggests he used to take them when we were fighting X.A.N.A., to ease his sleep after many hours of computer work; but I have a feeling that's not the only reason…

"This morning, I woke up fifteen minutes earlier than the alarm on purpose to avoid him in the morning; then, I waited for the canteen to open for what looked like an hour and here I am". Odd's story leaves me and Jeremy shocked: he really is disappointed as the rest of us.

 _If ODD did this because of Ulrich_ I thought. _Then YUMI must be suffering like hell._

"What he did, though, that was totally beyond his line" I can't help but say. "He broke the heart of the girl he loves…or loved, maybe".

"He didn't even tell us" Jeremy's eyes spark flames from behind the lenses, as he eats his bowl of cereal. "Not a word: he just leaves us in the middle of confusion and runs away shouting to us about some homework he has to finish"

"Homework my dog!" yells Odd, quietly as not to disturb other students. "Not only did he never tell us, or lied, but-hello!- he kissed her in front of Yumi! I saw him with my own eyes: he recognized her, before he leaned to that girl! Aelita, you told Jeremy over the phone the same thing: he saw her! He did it on PURPOSE! _C'est pas normal!"_

I flinch: it's true what he's saying, I had the feeling he saw her, but it was just a feeling; I just silently munch my croissant, thinking with sadness in my eyes about the new girl: she had looked familiar, even though it took me a while to figured out; because, you see, she really looks like…

"Speak of the devil" Odd mumbles, pointing slightly as our friend approaches the table, giggling with his new girlfriend.

The purple-clothed boy starts drawing circles with his fork on the tray, one of his hands holding up his head and his mind lost in thoughts, probably his new "don't bother me" sign.

Ulrich waves at us and sits on Jeremy's right, while the laughing girl joins him: she has not-too-long-not-too-short black hair that covers one of her eyes no matter how many times she brushes that lock backwards, she wears a dark purple t-shirt with a long-sleeved black one underneath; her trousers are black too, a bit too big for her, and her purple Converse are brand new. Her smiley face makes me a little sick, because I can plainly see it's forced and that she doesn't normally wear dark clothes…my mind spins back to my best friend at home, wondering what she's doing…

"Why the long face?" Ulrich asks us. Odd doesn't answer, Jeremy says something like: "School…bah!" and I stuff my mouth with my croissant as an excuse to not talk.

Ulrich ignores our answers and presents his new girlfriend. That's what he said: "You probably know my new girlfriend…" I forgot the name; and, honestly, I don't care: she hates us, I can sense it, and we hate her too because she's transformed him. Why you ask? Well, for starters, it takes him TWENTY minutes for him to realize that:

A) Odd acts as if the whole canteen and everyone on the table doesn't exist

B) No one's talking to him

C) We're not eating much and (unbelievably the very last thing he noticed!)

D) Yumi isn't here

See what I mean? He doesn't even talk to us; at first, I thought it was his friend-sense telling him to not talk to us. But that hypothesis flies away when he keeps blabbering to his Girlfriend and only turns to us because of reasons A) B) C) D), to which we reply:

A) (Ulrich asks) "Are you alright?"; (Odd) "Ask that to yourself"; Ulrich looks at me, hoping I'd translate, and I stuff my mouth with a chunk of croissant to avoid speaking

B) (Odd) Nothing; (Jeremy) "I'm listening to you two's conversation about...uh...bands, right"; (Me) *stuff croissant in my mouth as an excuse*

C) (Odd) Nothing; (Jeremy) "I'm not that hungry and I'm also on a diet"; (Me) "I'm eating all my croissants; what else do you want me to eat?"

D) (Odd) *drops his fork and raises his hands in the air as if to say "He realizes that NOW?"*; (Jeremy) *muttering "Oh, dear" and dropping his spoon in disdain*; (Me)…no, I did not stuff myself with the croissant. I just look at him and say: "She didn't want to eat breakfast at school".

After that, I walk to the exit and drop the rest of my breakfast in the bin, and Odd does the same. Jeremy follows right after.

* * *

Class slowly went by. Ulrich was sitting next to Odd, who was ignoring him the whole time (no surprise) and his friend kept asking him why was I looking at a piece of paper signed by him about waffles...

At lunch time, we see Yumi for the first time in the day. She sits at an empty table behind us. I decide to go and keep her company.

"Is that his Girlfriend?" she mumbles, pointing at the black-haired smiling girl. I nod.

"Hey, Yumi!" Ulrich tries to get her attention, but Yumi backs away and eats her lunch, eyes fixed on the plate.

Still, Ulrich tried all lunchtime to get her attention, and if he really annoyed her, she'd give him such a stare that Ulrich must really thank the lucky stars looks can't kill, because any death would be better than her look. Which probably would do worse than kill, anyway.

* * *

As the school day draws to a close, Yumi goes back home. I notice her face is red as a tomato.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. She nods.

"Just…a bit hot…" she explains, fanning herself with her hand.

As I see her walk away in the night, I feel worried for her health.

Who has ever felt hot in France on the 3rd of February...

* * *

 **YUMI POV**

I slowly walk home...my head spins and spins and memories flash in my mind...there's Ulrich, catching me before I fall in the Digital Sea...then there's me giving him the "just friends and that's all" talk...I hold my head with both hands and run home. Then, I lock myself in the bathroom and look at the image on the mirror: a fifteen-year-old Japanese girl, her face red as an ambulance siren and sweat on her forehead. I look at the image and touch the mirror with my finger. Then I fall backwards and I hold a hand over a sudden pain on my chest...that's when I see something on the ground...I pick it up and read it...

My head spins as I rush into my room, fanning myself as I run,; I lock the door, sink to the ground and cry.

In my hands, I hold the note which makes me regret being scared of telling him The Truth which everyone knew.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will the gang accept the new Girlfriend? Who wrote the note (duh!)? What's written on it? Will Odd be EVER capable to reach stolen waffles next time without promising anything in return? Stay tuned ;-)**


	3. Guilty Dream and Guilty Pain

**I'm back, everyone!**

 **So, I hope you've figured out WHO sent the note to Yumi (if you didn't, see a doctor or read the last lines again; no offense, of course) and you're wondering WHAT is written on it and WHY her head spins, and she's red etc.**

 **So, ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Claimer: I own Ulrich's Girlfriend and the song (copy it and I'll personally throw you in the Digital Sea).**

 **Deadly Lovesick**

 **3**

 **AELITA POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I pick up my phone: "It's Sunday!" I yell on the speaker. The caller didn't answer.

I look at the caller I.D. with half-open eyes…and the phone is off. I mentally slap myself when I figure that the BEEP came from my alarm which I forgot to switch off the last night.

 _Since I'm awake_ I sigh. _I can at least get ready for the day._

I go in the shower room and stay there for nearly half an hour, pondering Yumi's weird behavior. You see, over the past three days, we (Odd, Jeremy and me) encounter her only at lunchtime and we take turns in sitting next to her; also, William told me yesterday that she behaves strangely in class: it all started when she first came in class three days ago, her face red and her hands boiling (I refuse to ask him how he discovered that), and now it's also arriving at school on second period with an excuse from her parents (which was always "temporary headache"; I refuse to ask how he discovered that too), sudden stammer attacks when she spoke (reason she hardly speaks at all) and walking uncertainly.

Still, she refuses to tell what's going on and she never passes the infirmary for fear of being tricked and pushed in (that's my guess).

I'm still pondering when a voice yells: "Will you hurry up in there? Don't you know there are people whose schedule is to shower every morning?".

I groan when I recognize the voice and yell back: "You've got other seven shower stalls to pick, and don't dare tell me I'm showering…"

"Yep, that's my stall, Pinky"

"For Heaven's sake, this is a BATHROOM FOR ALL THE GIRLS! There's no 'That's my shower stall' nonsense"

"This school stinks: that's my stall, I said so to all the other girls; plus, you've been there for half an hour"

"Just because you're American doesn't mean you're the rich Queen Bee"

"It does mean that I need my privileges, though"

"Even Sissi doesn't pick stalls, even thought I bet she could get a private one, and she's the second most annoying person in school!"

"I'm not Sissi"

"Not by birth name, no"

"What!"

"Nothing"

"Out of curiosity, if Sissi is the second, who't the most annoying person in school?"

"Hint: everyone is relieved YOU don't have a twin _exactly_ like you"

"Weird: I thought you were going to say 'I am'"

"Do a favor to the world and SHUT UP and let me enjoy my shower!"

"Speaking of showers, you can just pick another stall"

"Why don't YOU do it?"

"Because that's my shower!"

For the first time in my life, I pray X.A.N.A. will attack and kill her in the process; but he doesn't, which disappoints me.

Frustrated, I grab my towel and turn off the shower knobs, resisting the temptation to grab one of the knobs and hit her with it, probably killing her in the process.

"The queen is served" I snap and I run back to my dorm, wishing with all my heart that she never entered my life or Ulrich's.

In my room, I dry myself, I put on my dark purple dress with pink buttons and then I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing there was another reason, other than the fact that she looks like Yumi, which explains why Ulrich wanted to date her…

 **ULRICH POV**

 _I'm on Lyoko, in the Desert Sector, and a tower has activated. Aelita is destroying two Megatanks with Odd, Jeremy is saying things like "Good job, everyone" and Yumi and I are fighting an army of Bloks and Kankrelats. All goes well, and Aelita's in the tower and the leftover monsters are roaring in defeat…then, I hear a scream and I turn around to see the whole gang staring at me; I turn around, confused, and Yumi is replaced with my girlfriend, Odd turns into a cat and Aelita comes out of the tower, the X.A.N.A. symbol in her eyes._

 _I look at the gang again: Odd is looking as though he was choosing between strangling me or drive me off a cliff, Jeremy stares disappointed, Aelita's eyes are hurt and tearful, and Yumi…_

 _ **Who would expect it all to end?**_

 _ **He wished he was there to hold her hand**_

 _ **Had he'd been there, he would've saved her**_

 _ **Had he'd been there, he would've held her**_

 _ **Hand**_

 _Yumi is sitting on her knees and she's looking at me, hardly believing her eyes, disappointment and sadness are mixed in her tears, which fall on the ground in the shape of small red pieces. I look at her, unsure if to hug her or tell her what I held inside me for so many years, but then the ground she's sitting on fades._

 _ **Tragic misfortune follows me**_

 _ **Tragic misfortune follows us**_

 _ **The picture which has the power to show**_

 _ **But lacks of the capabilities to bring her back**_

 _I reach out to grab her and manage just in time to pull her out; I look in her eyes, she looks in my eyes and I feel my cheeks glowing red. That's when we lean towards each other, an inch from our target when a bright light engulfs us._

 _ **It's such a shame to her die**_

 _ **Looks like a hell to see him cry**_

 _ **The other one feels his heart cracking**_

 _ **Wishing they would both be here**_

 _The scene changes: a destroyed Desert Sector lies in front of me. Jeremy won't answer when I call him and then I notice the three figures laying on the ground in front of me; panic strikes me as I notice the first one is Odd, holding a paw over his stomach and his other paw buzzing, as if it was infected by a bug._

 _ **Especially her, his heart, his love, he's screaming high her name**_

 _ **Then there's the other girl, the one, his friend, and crush of his friend**_

 _Aelita is the second figure on the ground, her hand reaching Odd's bugged paw, I have to turn her to see her face, since it's facing her companion._

 _She looks at me, her face buzzing slightly: "Y-y-ou d-di-d this" she buzzes "Y-you k-killed…" she stops, her eyes closing._

 _I try to shake her awake, but in vain. I turn her sideways, like she was when I founded her. That's when I noticed pink pixel pieces on her back: what remains of her wings._

 _ **And I see them laying there by my eyes**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **And I cry when I see her face**_

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

 _I stare at the last figure and the damaged fan near her makes my heart stop: her eyes are closed, her hair a bit messy, her hand over the stomach holds a fan, whilst the other one laid (as I said before) broken in pieces. Her expression is stern, yet peaceful, as if she was sleeping._

 _ **She opens her eyes to see the dark**_

 _ **The memories held her alive for now**_

 _ **She looks at her phone, one last thing to do**_

 _ **It rings in her hand, but she doesn't answer back**_

 _I look at her other hand: it's open and, in her palm, lays the red broken pieces she cried before; I look at them and start to cry myself, for those pieces form a small heart in her palm._

 _ **Where has she gone? She can't be dead!**_

 _ **The desperate boy holds his head**_

 _ **He wants them both back, especially his girl**_

 _ **Even if the other one is part of their world**_

" _Ulrich" her voice is so soft, I hardly hear her. I look at her in her now open eyes. She weakly smiles. "Don't leave me again" she says._

" _I didn't leave you" I start to say, but Aelita's voice interrupts me from behind._

" _You left her, you left us, you gave up" she yells to me. I just stare back in Yumi's dark eyes, her hand barely twitching._

 _ **Back in a room, another is sad**_

 _ **The truth which he saw hurts so bad**_

 _ **What will they say to everyone?**_

 _ **How will they tell everyone that she's dead?**_

 _My finger touches one of the pieces; As soon as I touch it, Yumi starts to cry. I watch as my friends and the girl I love disappeared before me, my eyes opening and letting me out of the dream_

 _I have a girlfriend_ I thought _I do. Then why do I feel still linked to Yumi?_

 _ **Dead is his love, his life, his girl and his friend**_

 _ **She's in the deep void with not much time left**_

 **YUMI POV**

It's Sunday. I'm lying in my bed, thinking about random things, like Ulrich's note.

It doesn't say much. It says that, since we are just friends, he'd decided to move on. Move on from what? From whom? Why? Like my questions, it doesn't make sense.

 _ **And I see them laying there by my eyes**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **And I cry when I see her face**_

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

My hand reaches for the phone. My head then starts pulsing. I hold it with both hands and wait as the memories flush in front of me.

 _Help_ I murmur.

The headache is more painful than the other ones. I need help. I need a friend. I call Aelita on the phone and ask her where she is.

"In the dorm; why?" she asks me. I can feel her panicking. I smile: Aelita is a really good friend if she can tell that I'm not really feeling well.

"Can I come over?" I ask. Then I scream when a bad memory flushes in my mind.

"Are you alright" Aelita's voice's shaking. I murmur "Yes", but I'm not that certain.

"I-I'm c-c-coming" I say to her and bolt for the wardrobe, as I have a sudden "tear attack" and start to cry for no reason.

 _ **Me…Me…Me..Me...**_

 _ **Me…Dear to me…**_

 _ **She looks for her friend**_

 _ **She isn't there**_

 _ **Pang strikes her**_

 _ **When she realizes she's already dead**_

 _ **A call from her parents wakes her**_

 _ **She ignores it; she knows she'll never return.**_

 _ **But there's something she must do**_

 _ **Before she disappears**_

 _ **The words "I love you" written on the screen**_

 _ **She sends the message**_

 _ **She waits for her death**_

 _ **She knows he saw it**_

 _ **She cries when she thinks of his reaction**_

"Going to see Aelita, mum" I yell from the hall, trying to sound healthy as ever: Mum will never let me out of the house if I looked sick.

"Alright, but be back soon" she yells back. "How are your headaches?" she adds before I leave.

"Fine" I yell back, before having another one while closing the door behind me.

 _ **He's in his room, I have left**_

 _ **To see if it's true, that they are dead**_

 _ **He picks up his phone,**_

 _ **He reads the the message**_

 _ **And when I return**_

 _ **He's crying so hard it hurts…**_

 _ **And when I see them laying there by my eyes**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

I run to Aelita's dorm, memories still flashing and I'm crying because it's always him in them…

 _Oh, Ulrich_ I thought _What have I done?_

I'm at the girls' floor when I hear a thump. I realize it was me, leaning on the ground, a sharp pain on my chest.

 _ **And I cry when I see her face**_

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

 _ **And when I see them laying before my eyes**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

 **AELITA POV**

I hear a weird thump when I open the door to see if Yumi came: she phoned me a few minutes before asking it and I said yes. She didn't sounded healthy on the phone.

I hear a groan coming from the stairs. I wonder who it is. Then I hear something else: a voice. Calling me. Aelita Aelita. It's a weak scream, no one seems to notice it, (but then again, many girls are asleep at this hour) but it's also something else. A plead for help. A cry for help. I recognize the voice now. I run towards the stairs, worried beyond belief.

 _ **And as my tears fill my eyes**_

 _ **I look at the photograph staring at me**_

 _ **And I look at their faces**_

 _ **They're happy as could be**_

 _ **I keep staring**_

 _ **And staring**_

 _ **And crying**_

 _ **And crying**_

 _ **And crying**_

 _ **And crying**_

 _ **Until I can't see her**_

Yumi's lying on the stairs. One of the girls from the dorm is looking at her, shock in her eyes. Yumi's holding her hands on her head and she looks really pale. I run towards her.

 _ **And staring**_

 _ **And crying**_

 _ **And looking**_

 _ **And sobbing**_

 _ **They smile from the photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

"Are you alright?" I ask her, worried sick. The girl looks at us, still not understanding what's going on.

"Is the world spinning?" she asks, a sarcastic smile on her face

"No" I answer, shaking like a leaf.

 _ **Dear to me…**_

"Then I'm not alright" she looks at me, calm, but her eyes are filled with sadness and worry.

 _ **Dear to me…**_

Suddenly, she gasps as her face becomes red and her hands automatically hold her head, in pain, judging by her look.

 _ **Dear to me…**_

I feel her forehead. It's boiling, but it's too hot to be fever. My mind starts to panic.

Yumi stops holding her head, but now she feels a deep pain and yells. She looks at me with worried eyes, feeling her chest.

"A-a-aelita" she tells me, her voice shaking "M-m-my h-heart doesn't f-f-feel r-right".

 _ **Dear to me.**_

My hand starts to shake and I feel her pulse on the wrist. Weak. Oh, dear God…

"Call the infirmary!" I yell to the girl who's watching us, she nods and leaves without another word, while I fiddle around with the phone to call the first person I have in mind.

"Ulrich!" I yell in the phone "Call Jeremy, get up, wake Odd, dress up and head to the infirmary on the double! Yumi's sick!"

I half smile to myself when I hear a loud thump and a "YUMI'S WHAT!?", the reaction to the news.

 **Cliffy? Maybe not. I hope you liked the song…even though it's kinda sad…ANYWAY…**

' **Till the next episode!**


	4. Cardioamoura

**Back again for more Duh-rama!**

 **So, you're probably wondering what happened to Yumi, what's with Ulrich's dream, what's with the song etc., but patience, questions shall be answered.**

 **Disclaimer: when Ep. 95 will have a romantic kiss on it, then that's the day I'll own Code Lyoko (the flashback in the same episode doesn't count, because it never even was a kiss. Drat!)**

 **Claimer: Sickness is mine. I invented it. Don't comment on my lousy diagnosis!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Deadly Lovesick**

 **4**

"What do you mean?" don't let the question mark fool you: these words are pronounced ten times louder than the loudest yell I've ever heard and they are yelled by none other than Ulrich Stern, the German teen at Kadic Academy and my best friend.

We are outside the infirmary, I've explained everything to my friends, yet many questions need to be answered.

"I mean what I said" I explain to him "Yolanda said that Yumi's symptoms aren't reassuring".

"She has probably cancer" Ulrich says in response, raising his hands in the air in a dramatic way. "Dear God, we're going to lose her!"

"Shut up, drama queen" Odd stands up from his seat and smacks him on the face "I've seen cancer before and your girlfriend doesn't have it, her symptoms don't match"

Ulrich looks at him, his eyes shooting flames: "I've got a girlfriend already; stop calling Yumi like that" he holds his hand over his smacked cheek and, for just a split second, I see it blush red…

I shake the thought away and look at the ground: I'm worried about my older friend and I don't understand anything anymore. Even Jeremy's encouraging hand-squeezing doesn't make me less anxious…Odd is nervous: I can see it in his face. No one of us ever got seriously injured or sick since we shut off the Supercomputer, and the worst part is that this isn't X.A.N.A.'s doing, so we don't know what to do to help her.

Ulrich's pacing in the middle of the hall, refusing to sit down for even half a second, his mind deep in thought and his hands rubbing together nervously. For a brief moment, I imagine him doing the same thing in a hospital waiting room, while his wife is giving birth to a child…

 _I thought Ulrich betrayed Yumi_ I say to myself _Then why is he so worried for her? A best friend isn't normally THAT worried…_

Yolanda barges out of the infirmary door, her face as white as her nurse coat; never have we seen her so terrified. Our eyes automatically turn towards her the minute the door opens, and I can feel Ulrich's prayers for the girl he once loved when he sees the nurse's face.

"Call the principal!" she orders us "We need an ambulance!"

She scarcely finishes when Ulrich is already on is way towards the Administration Building.

* * *

We're at the nearest hospital, and this time Ulrich's sitting down, since he was blocking the doctors' way with his pacing.

I'm ten times more anxious than before, and Odd is trying to comfort me: "Don't worry, Princess, Yumes is a strong girl" but his voice is shaking.

After what looks like an eternity, a doctor allows us to see our friend. I gasp when I see her: she's in a bed, and millions of wires are connected to her body; a monitor measures her heartbeat, which is a little slower than normal.

I look at my friends: Odd's eyes are as wide as plates, Jeremy has taken off his glasses and he's twirling them in his hands, Ulrich stares at the Japanese girl, his eyes swelling up with tears.

I reach for one of her hands, my eyesight starting to blur, and Ulrich takes the other one in a heartbeat after me…in one of Yumi's heartbeats…

"Wh-wh-what's her condition?" his voice's shaking, his eyes barely look up from his "friend".

The doctor sighs: "She has serious _cardioamoura,_ I'm afraid".

"Cardioamura?" Odd doesn't understand and looks at Jeremy for help; but Jeremy's mouth is as wide as his eyes.

"But…but I thought _cardioamoura_ was medically impossible" he gasps.

Ulrich looks at Jeremy, his eyes red from crying: "What's cardioamura?" he asks, turning back to the sick girl.

Jeremy starts a long and complicated explanation, and while Odd and Ulrich try and figure out what he means, I stare at Yumi, her cheeks red and her hair all over her face. I smile, because she doesn't look sick at all. _She's sleeping_ I whisper. _She's fine..._

I suddenly flinch when I remember something I read on the Internet while I was still on Lyoko, long before materialization: it was a article about a woman who died of a mysterious sickness named _cardioamoura…_ died of _cardioamoura_!

 _Don't die!_ I plead in my head _Not now, not this year!_

"Einstein!" Ulrich's yell shakes me out of my thoughts. It also scares the living daylights out of the doctor, Odd and Jeremy. "Explain in English what the hell _cardioamoura_ is!".

In his yell, I can hear the tone of sadness in his voice: he fears what I fear. He fears Yumi might die of this rare decease…

The doctor opens his mouth to ask something to Ulrich, but Odd signs him not to, while Jeremy puts his glasses back on and explains in English: " _Cardioamoura_ is a rare decease which affects children and adults alike; it is believed that people who suffer from a suffice amount of pain start having side effects caused by the brain…"

Odd does a scissor-like gesture with his fingers to Jeremy before he starts describing the whole procedure "Anyway, to cut a long story short, the pain affects your heart and...might...kill you".

The doctor nods in approval: "Young lady" he asks me, checking the medical records. "Can I ask you a few questions about Ms. Ishiyama?". I nod. The others don't leave the room, Jeremy and Odd because they want to support me (judging by their looks) and Ulrich because he wouldn't leave Yumi's side even if meant saving himself from a tragic death from which he'll never go on to the Afterlife.

The doctor takes a pen and starts his first question: "Did Ms. Ishiyama have…love problems?".

I nod. "As a matter of fact" I look from the corner of my eye Ulrich "She did have one recently; three days ago".

Yumi starts to cough; we all look at her as she opens her eyes. Ulrich looks at her as though she was an Angel fallen from the sky. I'm not joking. The look in his eyes said it all.

* * *

 **YUMI POV**

I look around: my hands and my chests have lots of black wires and a monitor on my right is measuring heartbeats…mine…

I look at Ulrich: he's smiling and he's holding my hand. That small gesture makes my disgust in him melt away, like snow under the sun.

My other friends are looking at me, happily: they would probably hug me, if I wasn't laying in a hospital bed…

Wait…I'm in a WHAT! I look around again and see a doctor standing near Aelita, who's holding my other hand: "W-w-w-where am I?" I ask him.

The doctor explains: "The principal sent you here: the school nurse said you'd fainted while she was measuring your heartbeat".

He then looks at me, his dark eyes reassuring mine: "I need to ask you some questions; are you ready to answer them?"

"As long as my friends remain, yes" I say.

He nods and asks me if I had recent love problems. I blush slightly: should I tell the truth?

 _Lying at a hospital doctor?_ The voice in my mind says _Hello! You're in a HOSPITAL! This is serious!_

"Yes" I mumble, trying to avoid Ulrich's gaze and turning deep crimson.

"Did you have sharp pains during these problems, presumably on the left side of your chest?" he asks.

I remember with a frown the hard stabbing pain I felt when Ulrich kissed his girlfriend.

"Yeah" I mumble again; my mind suddenly realizes something: was that pain a heart reaction?

"Did you have strange symptoms, including headaches, stammer attacks, crying attacks, dizziness, elevated body temperature, memory flashes, uncontrollable blushing?"

"A-a-all of t-the above" I stammer, remembering. "B-blushing, heada-a-aches, me-me-memory fl-l-lashes and body temperature from d-day 1, t-t-he r-r-r-rest from day 2".

The doctor writes everything down. "Can you describe what happened during this love problem?".

Blood rises in my cheeks and my hand squeezes Ulrich's as a desperate cry of help: I can't tell the doctor. Not in front of the boy I love, who's holding my hand…

Aelita comes to my rescue and spills the beans, telling everything, the rumor, the spying, the kiss, the crying…everything.

The doctor listens, but he doesn't write it down this time. Then, he asks me questions about my side effects for fifteen minutes; afterwards he invites everyone but me outside to talk.

 **ULRICH POV**

I can't believe it: I made this happen! I hurt the girl I love without even knowing it! No wonder I had the dream and she wouldn't talk to me!

The doctor invites us out, but I don't want to leave her; she smiles and tells me to go. My hand slips form hers as I go out in the hall.

We crowd around the doctor to hear him talk. He looks at us, worried and slowly starts to speak.

"Your friend has a serious health condition" he tells us. "I'm afraid that we might not be able to cure her".

I swear my heart stopped right when he says it.

"No!" I scream "You just can't let her die! She's barely sixteen! You must let her live!" I wish I hadn't said these words loud, because I think a few people are staring me as though I were an alien.

Honestly, though, I don't care. "What!" I tell those few curious people "My frie-". Aelita cups her hand over my mouth before I can say anymore.

"There might be a way to cure her" he tells us. "But it's going to be a very risky operation". I want to know what operation it is, but the doctor shakes his head and says I'll never understand it.

"Until then, she'll stay here" he says. "Her condition is too poor to go out".

I look at the closed door behind me, sadly. Yumi might die. Or she might live, depending on the operation. According to the doctor, she needs someone to transplant something into her; the operation he talks about doesn't even seem possible.

"Positive strength?" Odd's mouth is as wide as the O which starts his name.

"It's necessary to help her" the doctor explains. "We need someone to give her a big positive 'push'; that's all I can say".

He then tells us to leave and explains the hospital rules if we ever want to visit her. We go back to campus and I lay in my bed for the whole day.

My Yumi might die. I already sort of lost her before. Part of me wants to stay close to her side, whilst the other part wants me to forget her, so the pain won't affect me too much…

Forget her or not…it's not easy to decide. I sigh as the words of a song pass through my head.

 _ **And when I see them laying there by my eyes**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **Their lovers gone**_

 _ **And I cry when I see her face**_

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

Even though the song was sad, for Yumi and me it was love at first sight. I liked it because it was written with the heart; she liked it because it was romantic. (She threatened to kill me if I told someone she said that) Sometimes I wonder what pushed the author to write this song.

Whatever the reason was, I feel the same way too.

 ** _And I cry when I see her face_**

 _ **In that photograph**_

 _ **Dear to me**_

* * *

 **What do you think Ulrich will do? And, honestly, this made-up song is stuck in my head** **…weird…**

 **Oh, well. 'Till the next time!**


	5. Names and News

**Hey! Long time no see!**

 **I apologize: I had writer's block, then summer homework came. They want me to write a story, can you believe that! I know, writing isn't too hard for me, and I've come up with an idea (thanks Code Lyoko!), but I still got four-five chapters to write (which, for me, is like a 2,000 word one-shot). Wish me luck!**

 **Anyway, enough blabbering: on with Ch. 5!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, it would be still on, it wouldn't be French and my other story "Code Lyoko: Case of Delenda" would be the fifth season. (plus, in "Echoes", I would've get Yumi and Ulrich to confess their feelings to each other; and sorry, Oddlita and Jerlita fans, but I haven't picked a side in your war yet)**

 **Claimer: Ulrich's girlfriend is mine (unfortunately). And so is** _ **cardioamoura.**_ **(again, unfortunately)**

* * *

 **Deadly Lovesick**

 **5**

* * *

"Where's Ulrich?"

We're in the park near the school, resting during our free Monday, and I'm sitting on a bench with my friends. My sudden question probably hit Odd's 'sulky' button, because his face darkens and he crosses his hands in front of his chest.

"He's probably with that Kirsty or Kristin or Whateverhernameis" he grumbles.

Jeremy, who was writing an essay for next week on his PC, turns to our sulky friend.

"I actually think her name is Constance" he says.

 _No, it isn't_ I thought.

Odd must agree with my thoughts, because he turns his sulky face towards Jeremy's. _(A/N: Jeremy's FACE, not SULKY FACE)._

"Ulrich said a name starting with K".

Jeremy shakes his head: "It was something like Connie or Clover"

"Who the Hell names a girl 'Clover'?"

"My Aunt's name is Clover"

"You told me it was her _middle_ name" I can't help but point out the error. "And, by the way, I think the girl's name was Karen"

"See? Your girlfriend agrees with me"

Both me and Jeremy blush pink as we deny such reference under Odd's smirk: typical Odd reaction. His smirk, however, makes me more sad than mad, because he used to do that to Yumi and Ulrich too...

"Anyway, it isn't Constance: too long" and back to our discussion we go (thanks to Odd)

"Then it was some other letter…" I ask after five minutes of yelling names starting with C and K.

"No, Princess, remember? He started the name with the 'Cuh' sound or something similar" Odd tells me.

"That's the point: you could be confusing that 'Cuh' with another sound!"

""You might be right, but I'm sure it started with 'Cuh'"

"I'll search for a 'C' female name dictionary" Jeremy goes back to his laptop and connects to the school Wi-Fi.

"What about the 'K' names?"

"Odd, the name doesn't start with a 'K'"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"ENOUGH!" I yell. The two stop arguing in a heartbeat.

"Jeremy, give me that computer" he hands me, unwillingly, his PC, and I write "Female name dictionary" on the 'search' bar. I click 'search' and a link named "Female " appears almost instantly. I click it.

"Ok; now, Jeremy will write down all the names from A to M and Odd, you'll write the names from O to Z" they each take a piece of paper and I show them the page. Their mouths flap open when they see the millions of thousands of names written on the screen.

"It will take us all day and night to copy them all!" Odd's eyes are as wide as plates.

I roll my eyes at his exaggeration: boys!

"You have to copy only the names that trigger your memory" I tell them. "You start, while I'll go get you some breakfast"

"Why don't YOU start with us?" Odd glares at me, while Jeremy starts copying the A names on the paper.

I look at my scr- _svelte-_ friend and sigh: "Well, if you don't want me to get you some waffles for breakfast before they finish, and don't want to work for your fragile princess, fine".

I can't believe reverse psychology works so fast! Odd immediately apologizes when I say 'waffles' (that's the next best thing for him after spaghetti and meatballs) and starts working, while I go in the cafeteria to get some croissants and a few waffles.

* * *

"Hannah"

"No"

"Nicole"

"Doubt it"

"Esmeralda"

"Told you to cut the long names out, Einstein"

"Right; Karen?"

"Dunno"

"What the Hell do you mean 'Dunno'?"

"That I don't know: it's familiar, but I don't recall Ulrich saying 'Karen'"

"GUYS!"

After spending six hours on the computer screen copying the names, Odd and Jeremy have go on for another three over the name list and still no luck. We don't remember any details of her name at all, since we were busy sulking over his infidelity.

"Take a break, OK?" I'm exhausted: I had to sit around doing homework while these guys wrote and typed and screamed in the background. They too, are exhausted, but they won't give up that easily and it's become their life mission to find the girl's name.

"Not until we find the name!" is, in fact, their answer and it confirm this last thing I said.

I yawn and look at the clock on Jeremy's (we're in his room) desk: a quarter past eleven pm.

"Oh, well, I'm going to bed you two" I tell them, stretching my arms above my head and standing up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Can you at least help us with this?" Jeremy asks me, visibly nervous. "I've never had to deal with a harder name game since I solved Einstein's house, animal, name and color game when I was ten" _(A/N: couldn't remember how you called this enigma game; BTW, have you figured out who has the fish?)_

Odd's eyes widen. "The Einstein Enigma about the fish? You solved that when you were TEN?" he exclaims. "Can you give me a few tips? That thing's been bugging me for a year"

"Later; now we have to find the name" he scratches his head, thinking. He's so cute when he needs help…

"I'd like to help you, really" I tell them. "But, if I think of that girl, just one names comes up in my head…"

The two boys look at me, a giant question mark drawn on their faces.

I sigh. "Guys, the girl wears dark clothes, has shoulder-length raven hair, she's taller than him…"

I stop when I see their questioning looks turn slowly into sad and scared expressions. I then walk out of my room, homework in hand, and go back to my room.

According to us, Ulrich is dating the girl because she physically looked like Yumi; but she isn't as nice as our friend…

* * *

I walk towards the Science building, when a little voice calls me. I turn around and see Hiroki coming towards me, a small bouquet in his hands.

I smile sweetly at him: Yumi can't stand him most of the time and she can't understand why us Lyoko Warriors don't find him as annoying.

As he comes close to me, I notice his eyes are red from crying; I pat his shoulder to cheer him up and he just looks at me with sad eyes.

"Aelita" he says to me "You're Yumi's best girl-friend, right?"

It takes me a few seconds to understand what he means by that. When I do, I nod in reply.

"Well, today I was supposed to visit my sister with Johnny at the hospital, but he's sick today, so he can't come and his mother, who promised to bring us there with the car, can't come; and I don't really know the old guy is, so I can't ask him to accompany me"

"'Old guy'?" I ask him.

He nods, his swollen eyes looking into mine. "Mum and Dad and me have seen him come visit Yumi every day, even if she kicks him out after fifteen minutes".

My eyes darken when I suddenly start to understand who the guy is.

"Was he the guy who started to behave like an idiot a few months ago?" I ask, just to be sure.

Hiroki does what I'd fear he did: he nods.

I pat him on the shoulder. "Well, Odd and Jeremy are busy this afternoon and Ulrich's probably hanging out with his girlfriend or whatever; I can bring you there".

Hiroki smiles and hugs me. I hug him back and smile.

"One more thing" he says to me. I look at him with a questioning look.

He holds the bouquet. "How do I keep them fresh until this afternoon?"

I look at the flowers and take the bouquet in my hands to look at it: it's mostly made of roses, but there are also some violets and lilies too. The paper is dark purple with a black lace ribbon, a little note clipped to it with a cherry blossom-shaped clip.

I look at the bottom: the wrapping paper ends roughly four centimeters from the end of the flowers…perfect…

"I'll put them in a jar with some water in it" I say. "Maybe a drink or two might keep them fresh enough to give as a present; by the way, I'm sure your sister will love your choice in flowers and colors".

Hiroki smiles and we rush quickly in my room to get a jar and some water.

* * *

"How are you feeling, sis?" Hiroki puts the flowers on a little table by the bed and my friend smiles at him.

"Thanks, Hiroki, I'm feeling fine" he squeezes his small hand before he leaves me with her.

"What about the operation?" I ask her. She sighs.

"Doc says I need to wait for a few months here, getting away from school and stuff; they'll operate me as soon as they find the person to give me the positive push"

I look outside the window opposite her bed, praying one of my friends might come.

"I still don't understand" I turn back at her. "'Positive push'? like, a hug or something?"

Yumi shrugs from her bed. "Something like that; it has to be a person who's really attached to me" she sighs and starts stroking the sheets.

"The more our bonding is strong, the more the push can help me; we've tried with my parents, but it didn't work, and it didn't work with Hiroki either. I need someone else"

She stops stroking the fiber and looks at me. "But, oh, Aelita, my condition doesn't leave me much time" tears start to fill her eyes "Th-they say that if by th-th-three months I can't f-f-f-ind anyone for the push to calm the suffer-r-ring pain, they'll h-h-h-h-have to do the oper-r-ration a-a-anyway b-b-but w-w-without t-t-the push…" she breaks into tears. "Without the push, my operation would be more dangerous and I might never see you guys again!

I go to hug her her, trying to cheer her up, but end up crying in the progress. Two, minutes later, the 'old guy' shows up.

"Hi" he greets us, as we part. "She told you the bad news?"

I nod before brushing my tears away. "Here for your daily visit, William?" I say, my voice sounding more poisonous than I'd wanted it be.

He frowns. "There's nothing wrong with visiting a friend; plus, I need to give her today's homework"

I pat him on the shoulder on the way out. "Sorry" I whisper. "It's just the whole X.A.N.A. thing everyone's talking about sometimes affects me too".

I walk towards the exit, thinking about what Yumi told me: if she really needs a positive push to save her, who could give it to her? Unless…

A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts and I hear it coming in my direction; before I have time to think, the person is standing in front of me, shocked to see me there.

"You".

 **Cliffy! Stay tuned for more episodes! R &R!**


	6. Karaoke

**Hey! Long time no see!**

 **Sorry everyone: got a bit of writer's block right as I was starting a new chapter. So, anyway, here's chapter 6 of 'Deadly Lovesick' where we will finally discover who Aelita saw at the hospital.**

* * *

 **Deadly Lovesick**

 **6**

"You" I mumble through clenched teeth.

Standing in front of me was the spoiled girl that started this mess: the girl that Ulrich fell in love with, the girl who everyone hates, the girl who made Ulrich brake Yumi's heart, literally…

"Yeah, me; what are you doing here, Pinky?" she asks me in that 'I'm the queen so get out of my way, peasant' voice.

I look in her dark eyes, my green ones probably burning flames inside the pupils. Ah, if she didn't look like Yumi, I would punch her right there, right now, without a moment's hesitation.

Ok, I'm getting mad over a stupid phrase, but I'm having a really bad day, with Yumi's sickness getting worse and all. Plus, the girl reminds me of Ulrich; and Ulrich hasn't asked even once about the Japanese girl he loves-or used to love?- so much…

"Yumi's got _Cardioamoura_ ; didn't anyone tell you, Queen Bee?"

She facepalmes. I don't know if it's for sarcasm or not.

"Oh, right, the _Cardio_ -thing; Ulrich told me today. I'm a bit sorry for her, I hope she finds the right person"

Again, I'm unable to figure out if that's sarcasm or not.

She looks at my face and gasps. "Have you been crying or something? Dear God, it's going to stick all over you for the next few months and, OMG, you're going to look so _horrible_!"

 _I'll give you something horrible! Just you wait until I get my hands on your throat…_

That's when I notice the brat is carrying something in one of her hands: a bright orange pill bottle with a white label on it. I try to read what it says, but that brat is twirling it so much, I can hardly see if there _is_ really a label.

"You take pills?" I ask her, pointing at the small bottle in her hand.

She's probably about to tell me what the heck am I talking about, but I stop her.

"Listen, Queen Bee, I might be pink-haired, I might be a wallflower, I might be a nerd, I might be (finger-quote) 'anti-social', I might be shower stall thief or whatever, but I'm not stupid!" I point at the bottle again. "I've seen bottles like this-(images of hospitals pass through my mind)-and that's a pill bottle; so, answer me: you're taking pills?"

She quickly turns pale. "Uh…yeah, I…I take, uh, painkillers to send to my mum and…" she looks at a clock hanging on a wall not far away. "Gosh, how late it is! Have to go!" and she literally rockets out of the hospital.

I watch her go, thoughtfully. Something tells me she was lying like the wind…in this case, who were the pills for?

* * *

"It's weird"

Me and my friends are sitting in the cafeteria, eating our dinner, which today is fried salmon. I haven't really eaten it, and I don't intend too: I'm still pondering over that thing about Yumi, which I just told them..

"What's weird?" Jeremy asks Odd, who has finished his dinner five minutes earlier than us.

Odd points at a table in front of us, where Ulrich and his girlfriend are eating and talking.

"Ever since the _Cardio-_ thinggy with Yumi, he's been more distant than ever"

"Maybe he's trying to forget her"

An alarm bell rings in my head. _Has Jeremy gone crazy? I mean, why try to forget Yumi using her doppelganger?_ Another bell rings as an answer and a smile with no happiness in it forms on my lips. _Oh, right, we're talking about Ulrich: the guy who gave up._

"Don't you think so, Aelita?"

"Huh?" Jeremy's voice brings me back to reality; unfortunately, I haven't heard his question, and answering "Uh, yeah, you're right" would make look like an idiot. So, blood rising through my cheeks, I ask him to repeat his question.

"I was asking if you think that Ulrich is looking at bit weird today" Jeremy says.

I look at the laughing brunette: he does seem like he'd need a doctor or something; his eyes are red and black markings have formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep. I also notice he keeps drinking water and that he seems to be a bit scrawnier than usual.

"He hasn't eaten and slept for a day at least, and he seems to have cried recently…" somehow, this reminds me of something, but I can't really pin-point what.

"Do you think he's suffering because of Yumi?" Odd asks us.

I look in his eyes: I've recently learned to see what people think if I stare pretty hard in their eyes; I also can tell if they're lying or not. It's not that hard to figure it all out once you've practiced enough. I think I used to practice when I was girl, ten years ago, before I even knew what Lyoko was…

Unfortunately for me, Ulrich and Yumi are the most enigmatic people I've ever met: you can never guess what's in their head, unless their cheeks flush, or they cry etc. In other words, only really evident signs can tell you what they're thinking and I'm still working on trying to decipher their body language.

"I can't say for sure, but this no eating and sleeping thing seems…unnatural"

It's true: there's this glimmer in his eyes, the only thing I noticed, and it doesn't seem right to me: it's as if he's calling for…help?

No, it must be a mistake: Ulrich doesn't need help; and if he does need it, he would tell us… _right?_

"I think he mourned Yumi recently, but decided to move on" Odd looks again at his friend.

"Well, one thing is sure…"

Jeremy is interrupted by my spiky-haired friend: "You can count on us for good?" he asks, in a sing-song-like voice.

I laugh and then I start to sing along: _**"Here we are, going far to save all that we love…"**_

" _ **If we give all we've got, we will make it through…"**_ Odd continues, then stops, pointing at me. I get the message and continue.

" _ **Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today, make evil go away!"**_

Odd stands on top of an empty table, playing an air guitar, while singing the next part:

" _ **Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all,**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, be there when you call,**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall,**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, stronger after all!"**_

I jump on the table while he sings, blushing a little when everyone's attention is on us, but I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before I start singing in an air-microphone.

" _ **We'll do our best to never let you down"**_ I look at Ulrich and wink at him: this phrase is for him…and Yumi.

" _ **We're up to the test to turn this world around…!"**_

Odd whispers me to continue singing, while somewhere in the background, the instrumental plays.

" _ **Here we are,**_

 _ **Going far**_

 _ **To save all that we love**_

 _ **If we give  
**_

 _ **All we've got,**_

 _ **We will make it through**_

 _ **Here we are,  
**_

 _ **Like a star, shining bright on your world**_

 _ **Today, make evil go away!**_

 _ **Here we are,  
**_

 _ **Going far**_

 _ **To save all that we love,**_

 _ **If we give**_

 _ **All we've got,**_

 _ **We will make it through**_ ( _ **"Make evil go away!"**_ Odd sings in the background)

 _ **Here we are,**_

 _ **Like a star,**_

 _ **Shining bright on your world**_

 _ **Today, make evil go away!"**_

The instrumental Jeremy put on the phone finishes playing, and Odd and I bow at the students.

"Again!"

"From the start, this time!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

Odd raises his air guitar. "You want some more?" he yells.

"Yes!"

"I didn't hear you..."

"YES!"

"Ok; Jeremy, get a speaker from someone, put the instrumental at maximum volume and LET'S HEAR IT FOR KARAOKE!"

Jeremy dashes out of the cafeteria, while we sign autographs on t-shirts, hands, forks (that's really hard) and even socks, and comes back five minutes later holding two portable speakers. He fiddles around with the chords for another minute, before 'A world without Danger' starts playing.

"Hey, everyone! You wanna hear the French version this time?" I yell, as the song starts. Everyone cheers in response.

Odd's playing with different air instruments at the same time, and people try and guess what they are; he's a very good actor, I must say. And Jeremy pretending to DJ is kinda cute.

My fist is above my chin when I start to sing, in a perfect French voice:

" _ **Il existe un monde virtuel et diffèrent**_

 _ **Ou chaque seconde, fait du nous des combattants**_

 _ **Notre seul espoir**_

 _ **Et de tout reprogrammer**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence,**_

 _ **Se donner**_

 _ **Une chance**_

 _ **De tout effacer**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence,**_

 _ **Pour refaire un monde sans danger**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger**_

The crow is going wild. Ulrich is looking at us and smiling, his girlfriend has disappeared from his side minutes ago. I think he knows I'm dedicating this to our adventures on Lyoko and to Yumi…not mentioning we all need a distraction.

 _ **Tout est numérique**_

 _ **Et pixélisé dans ce monde.**_

 _ **Il nous faudra**_

 _ **Du courage et de l'entre aide**_

 _ **Mais dites-vous bien,**_

 _ **Que l'on risque notre vie**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Se donner**_

 _ **Une chance**_

 _ **De tout effacer**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Pour refaire**_

 _ **Un monde sans danger**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer**_

 _ **Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger**_

Now comes my favorite part. I like this part because it reminds me that, even though our lives in Lyoko were full of action and suspense, there were also other calm and positive sides…like friendship and love, for example…

I sing these phrases slowly and calmly to prove my point:

 _ **On vous promet de donner le maximum**_

 _ **Contre la menace**_

 _ **Et de sauver tous les hommes…**_

Then, like we all expect it, I sing my heart out on the next phrases:

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Se donner**_

 _ **Une chance**_

 _ **De tout effacer**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Pour refaire**_

 _ **Un monde sans danger**_

 _ **On ira,**_

 _ **On saura,**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Se donner**_

 _ **Une chance**_

 _ **(« Un monde sans danger ! ») De tout effacer**_

 _ **On ira**_

 _ **On saura**_

 _ **Sauver notre existence**_

 _ **Pour refaire**_

 _ **Un monde sans danger !**_

Jim barges in just as me and Odd jump from the table and land on the floor.

"What is all this racket?" he bellows.

"What you call 'racket', sir" a boy says. "We call music"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

"Anyway, the cafeteria is supposed to close now, so go back in your dorms!"

Everyone grumbles as we get out, but they also congratulate the three of us for the karaoke. Sadly, Ulrich isn't with those people.

"Some friend!" I mumble.

"Never mind him, Princess, when he dumps that annoying Queen Bee, he'll be back with us"

"Or Yumi will die, he'll marry her physical doppelganger out of sadness and we'll never see him again!" I shout.

I couldn't help it. That witch had ruined everything. If Ulrich hadn't decided to move on, this…no, wait: if Yumi hadn't told him to be 'just friends and that's it', Ulrich wouldn't have given up, he wouldn't have spent time with the Californian girl, he wouldn't have kissed her, he wouldn't have given Yumi _Cardioamoura,_ and he would still be our friend.

We go to the dispenser machine to get something to drink. Odd picks hot chocolate, Jeremy picks water, I look at the different numbers before picking Sprite.

"Our Princess is getting modern!" Odd smirks, as I take a sip. We walk to Jeremy's room to talk.

* * *

"So, guys, I was wondering…"Jeremy says. "What if William could give Yumi her push?"

The drop of Sprite I just drank goes the wrong way. I cough for what looks like five minutes, the boys patting me on the back, before I stop.

" _William_!" I gasp. "As in _William Dunbar_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing; just surprised"

I am, actually, but I'm also worried: William might be stupid sometimes, but he sure knows he can't help her…or does he?

"Maybe we could put him through a test, then we'll see if he could be Yumi's cure" Odd proposes, probably having my same doubts.

Jeremy thinks about it. "Well, William goes every day to visit Yumi: she might grow to like him"

"After what happened on Lyoko? I'd rather believe she'd forgive X.A.N.A." I mumble to myself.

Unfortunately, Odd heard me. "So, you're saying it can't be William?"

"No; I mean...it's just, Yumi doesn't like him that way, she likes him as a friend…" I clap my hand over my mouth, like as if I said something I shouldn't have. In a way, I did.

I think that, if Yumi's family can save her, then maybe we can't give her the push either, no matter how strong our friendship is. The only solution, at this point, is to use a person which loves Yumi in that way.

Ulrich would be perfect, I just know it; it's a small feeling, but I'm sure it's him. But it's highly unbelievable: because of him causing this whole mess, I doubt my friends would give him a chance.

"You're thinking that _Ulrich_ should be the guy!"

Odd is as shocked as Jeremy. I shrug. It's pointless to say a lie, now. "Yeah, I think he should do it…"

"AELITA!" Jeremy yells at me. "ULRICH BROKE HER HEART! HE WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE HER _CARDIOAMOURA_ IN THE FIRST PLACE! PLUS, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"A girlfriend which looks like Yumi!" I point out.

Fire with fire. Odd's the last drop of water that could extinguish us. But the drop doesn't move. Bad thing to do. REAL bad.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I've never heard Jeremy yelling like this. It scares me a bit-no, a lot. "HE MOVED ON!"

I close my hands in two tight fists, fighting the rage in my heart; but it's too strong, and my mouth opens like a cat flap during a thunderstorm: "HE LOVES HER! I KNOW HE DOES! HE JUST WANTS TO FORGET HER TO AVOID FURTHER PAIN LATER ON! HE'D DO ANYTHING FOR HER!"

I swear, I heard footsteps passing the door and stopping in front of it.

"JUST BECAUSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T MEAN HE HATES HER NOW! HE HAD LOST HOPE, AND MOVED ON! BUT DON'T YOU GET IT? HE STILL LIKES HER! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES, PHYSICALLY, THAT QUEEN BEE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YUMI! HAD HE MOVED ON, HE WOULD'VE PICKED ANY GIRL!"

I burst out of the room, not noticing the figure standing there. I guess that, whoever he is, he had run away from fright, because I could hear a door slam shut.

I climb that stairs towards my room, tears running down my face, I open the door and slam it shut behind me.

Then, I kick my shoes off, lay on my bed and burst into other tears on my pillow

 _Oh, Yumi, if I had future flashes, I'd be using them to figure out if Ulrich's the one._ I sob. _And Ulrich_ is _the one, I know it. And I'll prove it, I promise._

I look at my alarm. "Tomorrow, I'll join their mission" I mumble. "I have to see if William is really a friend to Yumi, and nothing more".

I unbutton my dress and put on my nightgown. I then slip under the blankets, Mr Puck tucked safely with me.

"Goodnight, Mr Puck" I whisper to the smiling elf with a stitch running through his side, before falling in a deep sleep.

 **So, this is the end of, possibly, my longest chapter…for now. I don't own 'Un Monde Sans Danger' and?/or? 'A World Without Danger', one of the best songs in history. So, next chapter, we're starting with plan 1 to figure out if William is Yumi's 'cure'. Stay tuned! ;-)**


	7. Surveys, The PERFECT Identikit

**Here we go…so, I worked really hard on this episode, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Deadly Lovesick**

 **7**

"No" I answer, firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, it has always worked; plus, it's dead funny"

"No way"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Odd pleads.

"Jeremy?"

"I think it might not be a good idea…"

I smile in triumph.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No way, Odd! It's not a very good idea, anyway"

"Pretty please with a double cherry on top?" my friend begs, kneeling down. "Einstein, Princess, show some mercy: it's for Yumi, not for me"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Jeremy says at last. "Let's do this stupid survey"

Ok, I have to explain a few things, before I go any further: me and Jeremy have made up and Odd has proposed what he calls 'Operation _Cardioamoura_ Push N°1', which is creating an anonymous survey and sending it to William.

The goal is to see if he's really to ideal guy for Yumi's push. But me and Jeremy doubt Odd would make a normal survey _at all._

Anyway, back to reality: our cat friend literally jumps three feet in the air, screaming like mad.

"I knew you'd agree!" he tells us, happily. "That's why I already prepared the document!" he shows us a purple USB in his hand.

Jeremy sighs and points at his computer. "Help yourself"

Odd sits in the chair, while I watch from his left side and my friend from his right side. He turns on the computer and forces the USB in the correct slot. Jeremy winces.

"Not so hard, Odd, you might break it"

"I know what I'm doing"

He does, in fact: he's using the mouse back to front!

"Ehm, Odd…" I point at his hand.

He doesn't notice. "I know what I'm doing" he insists, while he accidentally opens a file on the desktop.

"ODD!" Jeremy screams. Too late: the file's opened and several images show up.

My eyes widen: they all show Jeremy, topless, trying to perform body-building exercises!

Odd laughs. "Einstein, is that really you?" he asks him, drying his tears.

"I think you're cute in these photos" I mumble. Unfortunately, they both hear me, and Odd laughs even harder while Jeremy turns even redder.

"Ok, I get it, I'll close the folder" the spiky-haired reassures us, _still_ holding the mouse back to front.

He goes towards the red cross and tries to click it, but he can't even push the 'button'.

"Jeremy, how on Earth can you push this thing?" he asks. I can't contain myself anymore: I burst into giggles, while Jeremy clutches his head with both hands, as if to ask himself if this is reality.

Finally, somehow, Odd manages to close the window and open the correct file.

"Here we are, the Special Odd Survey!" he announces, opening the document. We read the first question:

 _1: Your crush has been given three days to live and the only cure is to sacrifice someone in her place: would you take the risk?_

"I bet that's the question that will tell us what we want to know, right?"

Odd nods. "Yep; I put some other ones to avoid further suspicion; read on, read on"

We do:

 _2: What do you think of the catogtopous? (half cat, half dog, half octopous)?_

"Odd, where the heck did you find this genetically impossible animal idea?" Jeremy exclaims.

"Chill, Einstein" Odd tries to defend himself "It was the first thing that popped in my head"

"Yeah, but these animals don't exist!"

"Even a better reason to include a question like that"

"What do you mean?" I can't help but ask.

Odd shrugs. "If people like the idea, then maybe scientists could create it!"

"That's so ecologically wrong and beyond the laws of nature!" Jeremy keeps pointing out.

"Just read the next questions"

 _3: Imagine you discovered a virtual world containing also a powerful Artificial Intelligence which can take over the world, and only a girl you know and love can stop him. What would you do?_

"ODD!" Jeremy yells. "That's a dead giveaway to our secret!"

He shrugs. "People will assume I have a big imagination"

"Only it's not 'people' we're talking about: IT'S WILLIAM!"

"Chill, he'll think it's some random idea" the hybrid continues calmly. "And anyway, so what if he discovers who created it? The important thing is he answers the first question"

"He's right, Jer" I tell my sweet-heart.

He nods, still a little unconvinced.

 _4: Who's the person you hate the most?_

"This looks normal" I mumble.

Odd stares at me as though I were an alien. "It's not finished; look" he scrolls down.

 _Would you let him have the catogtopus?_

I facepalm. "Odd, seriously, this animal can't exist and it will not exist in a million years"

"I agree with her"

Odd sighs. "What else could I throw in? People post the most obvious stuff on surveys; I just want to have fun"

 _5: You're dead. (Sorry, by the way) You want to go to Heaven, but the person you like is in the Inferno. Which will you choose?_

"This is a dumb question" I say, crossing my arms. "I mean, there must be a reason he or she went to the Inferno and it means that this person isn't good and it will mean trouble to be with him or her; I would pick Heaven"

"You'd leave Jeremy in the Inferno all alone?" Odd asks, surprised.

I smile. "Jeremy didn't do anything wrong; how can he go to the Inferno…"

Jeremy stops me. "You like me?"

I blush. "Well…um…isn't that obvious?"

He hugs me. "I love you too!"

I hug him back, happily.

Odd rolls his eyes at us. "Hey you! You can kiss later, now we need to read my survey"

"I hope that people will think it's only yours when they'll find out the creator" I murmur: being part this stupid survey isn't on my watch, nor it'll ever be.

 _6: Do you like Odd Della Robbia?_

"WHAT!" I exclaim in surprise. "Why did you put _that_?"

Odd shrugs. "Searching for girls to date" he answers.

"You want to know if William has romantic feelings for you?"

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm planning to post this on the Internet anyway"

"YOU WHAT!" Now it's Jeremy's turn to scream. "The plan was to send it only to William"

"Hey, who told you that I _'_ m posting it now!" Odd defends himself. "I give it to him, he might give it to someone else and so on; after a few other tries, if people like it, I'll put it on the Internet or it might end there just like that"

"Or it might end your head"

"How can a digital document end up on my head?"

"Never mind…"

"Sometimes, I worry about your condition, Einstein…"

 _7: Do you like the PowerPuff girls?_

"That's a too normal question" I murmur, suspiciously.

 _8: You have been forced to marry a stuck-up and horrible rich person to save your family from dying, but you love another girl/boy. Would you end the marriage in divorce? Would you have an affair? Or would you just try and move on?_

"That's a bit too normal too" Jeremy notices.

"I'm undecided between divorce and moving on; I mean, I love my family, but I love you too" I sigh.

"What about the affair?" Odd asks me with his Oddball grin.

I frown. "It's dishonest and sometimes makes you end up with neither one nor the other"

Jeremy put his arm over my shoulder. "I promise you'll never have to live like this, Aelita"

I smile. "Thanks, Jeremy"

Odd scrolls at the next question.

"How many are they?" I ask him.

"Twenty-one" he answers.

"Twenty-one!"

"Yep"

 _9: You meet an abandoned catogtopus on the street on a rainy day. Would you adopt him?_

"There he goes again with this catog-whatsit nonsense" I mumble.

"Hey! I need as much fans as ever to sign a petition!" Odd complains.

"Whatever; no one would adopt it, anyway"

"How cruel! Leaving a poor animal dying in the street!"

 _10: Choose one of your friends and say what would you like to change of his/her life._

"Mmmmm…" I mumble. "Too normal; who are you and what have you done to Odd?"

The hybrid scoffs. "Odd The Magnificent isn't always a clown, you know"

 _11: The last thing you saw on YouTube and when._

"Help! This a polymorphic clone of X.A.N.A.!" I exclaim, pointing at Odd.

Jeremy sighs. "These questions are too normal"

"That's the point!"

"Aelita, don't worry, X.A.N.A.'s gone now"

"I hope so" I mumble, giving Odd an Evil Eye.

 _12: Would you sign a petition to create the catogtopus?_

"See? He's Odd" Jeremy reassures me.

I relax. "Yeah, you're right; and by the way, Odd…"

"Yeah, I now, I now, no one will say 'yes'"

"Well, it's true"

"You have no heart, Princess!" Odd whines.

 _13: Name the person you'd like to date ._

"I already now the answer" I say, frowning.

"Well, look at that" Odd comments. "Aelita hates the idea of William and Yumi dating"

"It just brings some bad memories in my mind…" I explain.

"Memories?"

"I'd…I'd rather not talk about it"

 _14: frehewfbnfbeieksoicdbrfsidibfgsalflb fbgjdjfhdgfjgsd o0'lit4323è èlytè èphpfssdwaà?_

"Odd…" Jeremy starts.

"Yeah?"

"You wrote that thing because…"

"I was out of ideas; I wonder what people would answer…"

"They'll think you're a nutcase" I answer. "I can see them already typing: 'You're a nutcase and you should see a doctor'"

"But people have more imagination than you, believe me"

"You're right; they'll probably write: 'You're a dragon alien from a magic fairy tale land who should learn how to spell because we're not flying nekos, or at least go see the Magical Wizard Doctor who will cure you with his magic carrot; you're also a giant squirrel nutcase of doom!"

Jeremy laughs at what I said and I start laughing too not soon after. Odd glares at us.

"I didn't…oh, whatever"

 _15: You're driving at night, but you get lost in a forest; you hear a roar that can rattle even a lion's bones and heavy big steps which are coming closer…what do you do?_

"I'd run away for my life; better not take any risks" I tell Odd. Then, I remember the car and I thought about the horrible things the creature could do with it. "Oh! What a pity"

"What?" my cat friend asks.

"The car; I'll have to pay it"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't own one, so it's probably rented or someone gave it to me"

I don't know why Odd facepalms. I guess there are people in this world who don't understand logic.

 _16: Imagine you go back in time and you meet your grandmother with more or less your age. Would you become best friends/a couple?_

"Illogical" Jeremy concludes.

"What?"

"Illogical: how can you recognize your grandma as a teenager? And how did you travel in time? And you're dating your family, without counting that…"

"Jeremy, I didn't create this so you could point out the errors!"

"Then let's read the next"

 _17: You have a catogtopus. Describe him/her._

"ODD! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OR READ ANYTHING ABOUT THE CATOGTO-THINGGY ANYMORE!"

"Ok, ok; I'll change the question"

 _17: You have a Octodoat. Describe him/her._

"ODD!"

"What? You said you didn't want to hear or read anything about the _catogtopus_ ; so I spelled it in another way"

I sigh and surrender. "Very well; continue"

 _18: How would you name your children? How would they look like?_

"How do you think should we answer to that, Jeremy?" I ask him, shyly.

Jeremy thinks about it for a few minutes. "Well, I'd like two boys…"

"But I want a girl, too"

"Ok then: two boys and one girl"

"The girl will have your eyes and my hair color…"

"One of the boys your eyes and my hair color…"

"The other one?"

"Strawberry blonde hair and green-blue eyes"

"It's beautiful!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! Parents!" Odd interrupts us. "We've got a survey to check; you can think of your future kids later"

We nod and look at the next question, still thinking about our future kids.

 _19: You wake up in a Pac-Man videogame and you're surrounded by ghosts. What do you do?_

"What kind of question is that?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking about Pac-Man, so…"

"Never mind; the important thing is the answer to the other question"

 _20: PENGUINS ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! WILL YOU HELP THE PINK UNICORN SENT THEM BACK IN THE LAND OF ICE-CREAMS AND HIPPOS? PLEASE ANSWER THE NYAN CAT!_

Me and Jeremy stare at the question as if it was a talking Kankrelat.

"Odd…" Jeremy breaks the silence.

"Mmhm?"

"Were you…sugar high?"

"Well…um…how can I say it...uh…you see…er…to…to put it…in…in simple words…well, actually…"

"You were" I finish.

"Yep; but can we keep the question please?" It sounds as if he's asking us if we could keep another dog.

"Well, you're the one who wrote it, not me; if people start making fun of you, it's your problem" I answer.

"I agree with Aelita"

Odd shrugs. "I'll keep it; I can't think of a replacement one anyway"

 _21 You probably know that Yumi Ishiyama has been diagnosed with cardioamura_ …

"It's got an o between m and u, Odd" Jeremy points out.

"Ok, I'll correct it"

… _cardioamoura. What are your thoughts on it?_

"Another question which could help us in our plan" I conclude.

"Yeah" Odd nods. "So, any other mistakes?"

Me and Jeremy look at each other. We nod our heads in unison: better get this over with…

"It's fine" I answer. "Though I still don't like your mutant animal"

"Humph! You'll see how many 'yes' I'll get! We'll sign a petition and we'll pester the scientists until they'll create these animals!"

"What if they use Kiwi in their experiments?" I can't help but ask.

Odd shrugs. "If they'll try, I'm going to murder them"

He then logs in his e-mail account, sends the survey to William ("How do you know his e-mail?" "I gave him mine a couple of days after he was un-Xanafied: he had to mail me some stuff from the Internet he got that I couldn't find" "Oh") with an 'innocent' e-mail: "Found this on the internet; lol! Try it! Ps: what do you think of the catogtopus?".

"Odd, he'll never believe you found it on the Internet" I sigh.

"Whatever" the hybrid answers. "The important thing is that he has to answer the first and the last questions" Odd then gets up from his seat and removes the USB. Jeremy flinches again.

"You know this damages the data inside!" he exclaims.

Odd shrugs. "Oh well, I don't use computers anyway" and he leaves for the cafeteria.

I look at Jeremy and close the door behind me. "So, what were you saying about our children?"

He smiles at me and blushes. "Well, we can call the pink girl...Maya?"

"I like the name" I say. "It's what I had in mind"

He nods and I move closer to him. Before he even notices, I give him a quick peck on the lips, which immediately freezes him.

I giggle and take a pen and a piece of paper from the table: "I'll write you down the rest: so, Maya is firstborn, Jeremy will be our second kid and a year younger than her and…how about Michael, like your dad, our thirdborn? He'll be two years younger than Jeremy and three years younger than Maya…he'll be the one with strawberry hair and…how about they all go at Kadic later on? They'll be Odd's kid or kids' best friends and…" I stop suddenly as I think of my sick friend and Ulrich.

"Jeremy" I tell the 'statue'. "I sure hope Yumi will live to have a family…" a tear slips down my cheek. "…And I hope Ulrich won't marry that bossy whateverhernameis…"

* * *

 **So, survey's done and sent. And yes, in case you're wondering, I got this idea from "An Odd Little Survey".  
**

 **What will William's answers be? Will the catogtopus be a reality? Will Yumi get better? Stay tuned!**


End file.
